Abandoned Heroes
by Queens of Hell
Summary: Chaos AU Thalia, Percy, and Nico are on trial for execution. When a girl claiming to be the daughter of Chaos appears in Percy's cabin, she says she can grant the trio the rest of their lives - and more. How much does eternal life cost? {Indefinite Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**

**_This takes place in the time after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero. _**

**_(Who's read Blood Of Olympus yet? ahhhhh rick riordan nO)_**

**_Third Person PoV_**

Percy really didn't like the look of those clouds. They had been hanging in the sky above Camp Half-Blood for hours, but Annabeth constantly reassured him that they wouldn't affect camp life – after all, clouds always just passed overhead.

He couldn't shake off a very bad feeling about those fluffy things, call it demigod intuition.

Unfortunately, his feeling became rather accurate when it started to pour. Demigods all over came started to scream and run for cover, worried about the rain.

Percy could only stare in confusion as a single scroll descended from the sky, untouched by the rain. It landed in Percy's grasp, and with that, the rain vanished. Campers crowded around him, Thalia on his right and Annabeth on his left.

The Hunters of Artemis were currently pit-stopped in Camp, en route to some hunt up in Canada.

Percy broke the wax on the scroll, unrolling the parchment. He quickly scanned the Greek words, fear spreading across his face.

"_DECELERATION OF EXECUTION_

_By order of the great Lord Zeus,_

_NICO DI ANGELO, PERSEUS JACKSON, AND THALIA GRACE are hereby charged with treason of the highest degree for releasing war information and tactics to the enemy forces during the war against Kronos and his Titan forces._

_A date has been set for two weeks' time. Please report to Mount Olympus at precisely 7 am. If you do not show, you will be viciously ripped apart by monsters upon capture."_

"Oh my gods." Annabeth manages out, before taking the scroll out of Percy's trembling fingers. "We have to show Chiron."

The blonde rushed to the Big House, most of the camp tailing her, wanting to know if the decree was legitimate or if it was another hoax from the Stoll bothers.

The centaur was already waiting on the front porch a grim look on his face. Annabeth didn't even need to open her mouth. He nodded stiffly, and the daughter of Athena promptly burst into tears. Thalia only stared at her cousin, not really believing everything that was happening.

"Nico." Thalia says. "We need to tell Nico."

Percy only nodded dumbly. The two teens pushed through the throng of campers, feeling the stares, hearing the whispers.

_'Traitors?'_

_'Execution?'_

_'Ordered by the gods?'_

The Hunters had joined the throng. Phoebe, the second lieutenant was heading the group. The Hunter looked ready to cry.

"Thalia…" She says, her voice thick. "I've been asked by the Lady to request you lieutenant's circle."

Thalia wipes away the tears spilling down her friends. "Do not cry, Phoebe. I will find some way to survive." She lifts the circle off her head, immediately losing her glow.

Phoebe doesn't say anything, but the tears flow faster. Most of the other hunters are crying, having much liked Thalia.

The two demigods trudge into Percy's cabin, where they quickly use the coral fountain to contact their younger cousin.

"Hey!" Nico grins at the sight of his cousins, but it soon slides off his young face when he notes the somber looks.

"What happened?" Nico asks, serious. "This has something to do with the fact that I'm locked out of the Underworld, doesn't it."

Percy is the first to speak. "The gods want us dead. They claim we gave info to Gaea."

The son of Poseidon looks away, unable to look as his younger cousin's world comes crashing down about his ears.

"Please tell me you're messing with me," Nico begs. "That I misread the calendar and its April Fools or National Prank Day."

The head shake from Thalia has Nico sobbing.

"Where are you?" Thalia asks. "We're coming."

Nico manages a shake of his head. "I'm coming to you."

The image fizzes out, and not two minutes later the son of Hades tumbles out of the shadow in the corner of the cabin.

"So we're going to die, then?" He asks.

"You don't have to." A girl's voice shocks the three, and they whip around to see a teen lounging in the blue armchair that Annabeth had him put in.

They were wearing a long, black cape, a hood pulled so low over her face that you couldn't see anything. The cape disappears, revealing a girl of about 18 wearing black jeans and a dark grey hoodie. Her silky black hair was pulled tight into a braid slung over her shoulder. A tattoo of a solid black bar laid under her left eye.

"Who are you?" Thalia demands.

"Alessandra χαοτική, óreiðu, tenebrarum." The girl stands, flashing a winning smile. "Or, if you prefer, Alessandra, Daughter of Chaos and your only hope of living more than two weeks."

"How can _you_ help?" Thalia asks, skeptical.

"My mother has been watching your progress as heroes all these years." The black haired girl answers, hidden knowledge flashing behind her odd purple eyes. "She wants your strength, your talents."

"My mother wants you for her Army."

"Army." Nico deadpans.

Alessandra grins. "A collection of demi-immortals, war heroes. We patrol the universe, keeping peace between al of the races, keeping the peace between all the camps."

Percy picks up on the end of her sentence. "There are other camps?"

A single finger to her lips. "The secrets of the world can be yours, but only if you pledge your spirits to Chaos."

Thalia had that look on her face. The one that meant planning, scheming, and maybe a bit of malicious, partially illegal activities. "How long are we have to make our choice?"

"Two nights. I will return at midnight tomorrow." Alessandra answers. "Two nights to say goodbye, if you choose to accept. I will take you to my mother tomorrow night if you decide to live in the Army."

Alessandra's eyes go wide, before she turns quickly to glance at the door. "You have a guest arriving. Speak of me to no one. If you do, my offer is revoked." The girl promptly disappears, leaving behind the soft scent of newly washed sheets that makes Percy long to see his mother again.

Annabeth knocks on the door of the cabin, before entering the wide expanse of underwater decoration.

"Chiron has suggested a trip into the city to tell your mother, Percy."

The boy in questions nods. He turns to his cousins, and silently asks them to come with him. They seem to understand the unspoken question, and file out of the previously well-lit cabin that now seems like it's never seen the sun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Note: <strong>_

_So in the middle of me writing the fourth chapter i realized that I had set the time frame for after TLO but before TLH, then put 'Gaea and he Giants' in the decress. Obviously, that doesn't match up. So it's fixed now. sorry about that._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! Anya Here. Sorry about any potential confusion for last chapter. I wrote this, not Mads. (for anyone who totally doesn't understand, Queens of Hell is a shared account). This is a bit short, and for that I'm sorry. Only 965ish words._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alessandra's PoV<em>**

It was midnight. Percy was her. But then again, it was his own cabin. He was sitting on his bunk tossing Riptide in the air –in pen form, of course. I was lounging in the armchair, reading the newest edition of _Chaos Arms & Armor._

The cabin door creaked open, and Thalia and Nico slunk into the cabin. I looked up from an article about myself, meeting the blue eyes of the daughter of Zeus.

"It's 12:03." I say.

"We almost got caught by the harpies." Thalia defends.

"Twice." Nico adds.

I roll my eyes. Training with the Army would teach them punctuality in the face of death. Standing up, the magazine _poof_s back to my study in Chaos City.

I press my hands together, slowly spreading them, chanting under my breath. A blue portal opens up against the wall, and I stop chanting.

"Grab your bags." I say. "Follow me."

I step through the portal, landing on the familiar black stone floor of my mother's temple. The three demi-gods walked through the portal, staring around in amazement in the wonder that is the Temple of Chaos.

I proceed to kneel in front of the statue of my mother.

"Mother." I say, my head bent. "I have returned from my mission. The demigods are here."

"_You have succeeded with your mission, my daughter. The Heroes have arrived in Chaos City." My mother pauses. "They will flourish here a great deal. Take them around the city, show them our lives."_

I stand up, turning towards the cousins. "My mother had instructed me to bring you to your rooms."

I lead to the back wall of the temple where portals are constantly swirling. I select the second to the right, the portal to the barracks. I step through, and the three follow me. We emerge in a sort of commons, where a couple of girls are lounging on the sofas. They wave, and I smile back.

I turn down the left corner, then choose the far left door with the words 'Trainees' across it.

"These are the bunks for the trainees. You will bunk with another recruit." I explain, walking down the hallway.

I stop in front of a non-descript black door, and push it open. It swings silently to reveal a simple room. Two bunks on the back wall with a chest of drawers underneath. A black sofa is off to the right, decorated with ice blue throw pillows. A coffee table sits in front of it, the glass a dark grey. A desk is pushed off to the right, the wall empty to the left of it.

I step to the side, letting the boys enter their room. "Percy, Nico, this is your room. Thalia, you're in the other wing."

The boys settle in their room, Nico throwing himself on the couch. He sinks into the black fabric, and I see him sigh in contentment. Percy has his suitcase propped next to his dresser, and is standing in the middle of the room.

"You may take some time to settle in. An older member will come collect you and the rest of the recruits for orientation." Thalia and I step out of the room, and say goodbye.

I take Thalia to her room, and introduce her to someone she knows well- but only partially likes. Her roommate is none other than Zoë Nightshade.

"Alessandra." One of the instructors greets when I step into the meeting.

The meeting was held in a sort of inside amphitheater, with all the Chaos Academy department heads and Division leaders present.

"Jason." I respond. Jason Gonzalez was the Night man, he trained the recruits at night and oversaw detentions.

A tall blonde lady crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, annoyed. "Alessandra, I see you're still taking that childish form still."

"If it truly pleases you Cornelia," My body starts to transform, my face growing older ad my legs growing longer. I look like an adult now. "I _can_ look like this."

The woman nods her approval. Cornelia was the head of the art department at Chaos Academy, and had always taken a sort of personal grudge against my preference for my original teenage form.

"This meeting concerning the recent recruits comes to order." I say, and instantly the holoscreen boots up, revealing the name, immortal parent and life status of each of our new recruits.

'_Perseus Jackson / Poseidon / Alive_

_Thalia Grace / Zeus / Alive_

_Nico Di Angelo / Hades / Alive_

_Zoe Nightshade / Atlas / Deceased_

_Luke Castellan / Hermes / Deceased_

_Bianca Di Angelo / Hades / Deceased_

_Michael Yew / Apollo / Deceased_

_Sverr Parker / Thor / Deceased_

_Jake Hanner / Sif / Alive_

_Vana Juniper / Mars / Deceased_

_Kia Baras / Bellona / Deceased_

_Nella Van Hall / Vulcan / Deceased'_

Of course, someone had something to say. "What's with all the dead ones?"

I sigh at the brazen question of David Helios, chief of Division Seven, the City Level officers.

"There was a recent war between the Greek Gods and their predecessors." I explain. "The Hunters of Artemis were there. Artemis has a few Roman girls in her Hunt."

David purses his lips in understanding.

"I have called together this meeting for one recruit in particular." I say. The holoscreen brings up Percy Jackson's profile.

"The last Greek prophecy child. And if our seers are correct, the next Chaotic one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written: 1010/14 Published: 10/14/14**_

_**Answers to Reviews:**_

_**Mikeo: I'm glad you liked it **__**J**_

_**~ So the next chapter should be up on Thursday~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, Anya again. Well, it will be me for pretty much the rest of the story. I present to you the next chapter, back over 1k words. I'm going to try to get my chapters at a least 1k, with a give or take 100 words as sort of a leeway depending on my ability to write that much in my chapter frame. This chapters a bit weird as there are some big time skips. It will straighten out in chapter four, promise._**

**_Kisses._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person PoV<em>**

The older member came to pick the boys not fifteen minutes after Alessandra left. Those fifteen minutes had been spent by Nico and Percy getting settled into their new room.

The member, a Division Four (Communications and Technology) boy by the name of Joseph opened a portal into a massive room. It looked like an auditorium, with tons of people standing on the stage. Joseph directed them to seats next to a blonde haired boy. Percy couldn't believe his eyes when Luke Castellan waved at him.

"Welcome to Chaos City, and the Chas Guild Army." Alessandra greets from the stage. "Here, your talents and strength as mortal heroes will improve under the tutelage of the Academy staff and the Guild officers."

"Upon entering this room, you have gained immortality as a gift from our leader, the goddess Chaos, creator of all." Alessandra says. "My name is Alessandra Chaos, and I am the daughter of said goddess. My mother and I built this city from the ground up, and I hope that you keep on the traditions that it holds and protect it as if were your birthplace."

"Your training will be intensive, and there is _always_ the possibility of failing out of the Army." Jason Gonzalez says from Alessandra's right. "If that happens, you will continue your studies at the Academy and may take your place in regular Chaotic society."

"Your general training will last ten years." Jason says. "Every Saturday you will be subjected to an overnight exercise. If you survive, you continue to the next week. If not, you have failed out of the Army."

"After that, each recruit will spend two years learning everything about each of our divisions. After you graduate, you are selected for one of the divisions." Alessandra says, and the holoscreen comes to life, projecting the list of divisions on the back wall.

'_Division One: Target and Tracking_

_Division Two: Peace Keepers_

_Division Three: Protection_

_Division Four: Communications and Technology_

_Division Five: Medical_

_Division Six: City Level_

_Division Seven: Scouts'_

"Target and Tracking. They track down threats to universal peace and eliminate the threat. Peace Keepers go to war torn worlds and find ways to stop the battles." A redhead steps forward. Jack Bentley, Division five.

As each division is talked about, its profile pops upon the screen. Headquarters, chief and number of members.

"Protection is just what it says. They protect defenseless worlds or peace keeping rulers doing times of unrest." Alessandra says. "Four is just that. Communications and tech. They take build all of our gadgets, and keep us all linked together."

"Five is the medical division. You any good at healing? This is where you go to learn combat medicine or to be a regular doctor of magical injuries." Jase grins. "Six is the boring one."

An indignant 'Hey!' echoes from his left. A young auburn haired girl is pouting off to the side.

"Sorry Bree." Jase laughs. "City Level handles stuff out in town. The Police force, that kinda stuff."

Alessandra rolls her eyes. "Division seven is our last one. Scouts. Typically second rate trackers and seers. They go around looking for recruits. Most of you were picked up by the Scouts."

"We all hope you come to love Chaos City, and everything our Lady Chaos has built for us. Have a nice sleep, recruits. Training starts early."

And that it did. At precisely seven am (according to the holoclock, anyway), there was a bit of banging at the door. An older Guild member told them to get dressed in the black skin tight suits they found at the bottom of the dresser. The two boys got dressed, and followed the officer out to the mess hall, where they quickly met up with Thalia.

"Luke's here." Was the first thing out of Percy's mouth at the sight of his cousin.

Thalia blinks. "So is Zoe."

"And Bianca." Nico's voice is quiet as he recognizes his sister cross the hall.

The three quickly take notice of several others they recognize. Michael Yew, Nella Baras who Thalia remembers from the Hunters of Artemis.

Soon. The three are being lead back and forth around the entire city, from the Academy campus in the northeast ridge, to the battle fields in the southern valley. And even a portal trip to the Arena on the mountainside, where their night classes take place.

Within weeks, the three cousins are accustomed to Chaos City, and see Alessandra every day during physical training, taught by a group of Division Ones.

The scariest part of their lives becomes Saturday night, when the take their night class. Jason Gonzalez runs it, the son of Selene the perfect man. He sends all the kids through an obstacle course in the pitch black, where if they can't make it to the exit door by morning, they have failed out of the Academy. Once a month very trainee is thrown into the Arena, and the same rules apply, only this time, there are monsters thrown in.

One afternoon after a year of training, Nico and Percy got an entire day free to walk around with their friends. They were sitting at the Helios Café in downtown, the three cousins accompanied by Luke, Bianca and Zoe.

It was Graduation Day, and all the younger trainees had the entire day off.

"It's nice to finally have a day off. No tests, no spars, nothing." Thalia says, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of soda. "I don't like it."

"Tis boring." Zoe agrees.

Luke laughs. "Don't worry, class will start again tomorrow."

Percy smiles. He hadn't really had a chance to sit down and hang out with his friends like this in so long, ever since that day all those months ago.

Annabeth. Was it so bad that the word had never crossed his mind in over a year? That he had never taken one second to think about her?

"What do you think everyone is doing?" Percy blurts before his brain could tell his mouth to shut up.

"Well I know one of the Target and Tracking squads is returning tonight, so Jase and Alessandra should be meeting up with them later…" Thalia says.

"I think Percy means the other everyone." Nico says quietly, having caught on.

"Oh." Thalia says. "Honestly? I haven't thought about them in a really long time." She shrugs. "I dream like a regular mortal now, if at all."

The group is quieter after that.

Nobody says anything about who they left behind for years to come. It's easier that way. Much easier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Written: 10.10.14 Published:<em>**

**_Bada boom. Here is chapter three. Gracias muchachas. I wrote this instead of my article for journalism._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So wassup? Chapter four here. Im slacking on writing chapter six which is supposed to be up next tuesday. whoops. So yeah. -Anya_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person PoV<em>**

**_~*~**~*~ Major Time Skip of like 150 years ~*~**~*~_**

All Percy wanted to do was go crash in his bunk and sleep for the rest of his life. But unfortunately, as a Division One Squad leader, he had to go brief the snarky purple-eyed Alessandra on their latest mission. And as he trudged down to the Command Centre, where he knew the daughter of chaos would be waiting.

"You look dead, Perce." Aedan laughs, one half of the two ginger genii. Aaden and Arden where the masterminds behind the entire Communications part of Division Four. The two gingers quickly went back to typing, probably hacking into some intergalactic government mainframe or keeping communications up with a squad during a mission.

Alessandra was arguing with the animate statue of her mother that the Academy had rigged up a couple decades before. Percy couldn't believe that he had been in the Guild for 150 years. It only felt like a couple months. After everything that went down back on earth with his (almost) death, the officers in the Guild had become his new family, making the years seem shorter and shorter.

"Alessandra." Percy says, and the purple-eyed girl turns to him swiftly.

"Excuse me mother, but one of the TT squads has returned."

TT is what everyone called the Target and Tracking division. Each division has its own little name. The Medicinal Division was just called the Med Div, while the Scouts were nicknamed 'Runners'.

"She's worried again." Alessandra gives by way of explanation for the argument.

Lady Chaos had been getting more and more worried lately. The Chaotic Seers had ben sharing visions of old gods returning, to wreak havoc against the earth. The pattern of moving star and galaxies that floated across the goddess' skin had been moving at a faster rate these last few weeks.

"The mission was a success." Percy says, and Alessandra sighs in relief. The commanders weren't sure how it would play out, and sending the squad in was a big risk that eventually paid off.

Percy was allowed the rest of the day off, and he knew that the rest of his squad would be taking the time to sleep. He managed to pass out after minimal questioning from Nico. The younger boy, now leader of his own TT squad, had been reading on the sofa, getting caught up with _The Daily Chaos Show_. He had a major crush on the host Katherine, and he had sworn Percy to secrecy. If Thalia ever found out, Nico would never hear the end of it.

Right after Percy left for his dorm, Alessandra was running back into the Command Centre, her mother staring at the holoscreen. She had yelled for her daughter through their telepathic ink, and the demi-god knew that meant trouble.

"There's been a prophecy." The goddess says.

The holoscreen shows a live feed of the Seer's common room, and a message on the side.

_'Those who came to betray their friends_

_Soon will meets their tragic ends._

_If the dead can forgive the gods,_

_The living might just beat the odds._

_But if the Army cannot forgive the crime,_

_To those who stayed has come their time.'_

Alessandra turns to her mother. "Percy."

Chaos nods solemnly. "We were right. He is once more the prophecy child."

"Commander." Aedan says suddenly, and Alessandra is by his side in an instant. "It came with a request for immediate help."

"From who?"

Aedan brings up the caller profile, and turns to the young woman.

"Camp Half-blood. It's the demi-gods."

"Percy."

The holoscreen blinked to life, starting Nico. He had been reading the newest edition of _Chaos Today_ and dropped the paper in surprise.

"He's asleep." Nico answered the image of Alessandra.

"Wake him, please." Alessandra asks. "And get down to the briefing room."

The image vanished, and the holoscreen returned to sleep. The young boy, although technically speaking, since he was born in the 1940's and it was well past 2150 in Earth years, he was a very old boy, attempted to awake his older cousin.

Percy just about rolled off the bunk, the barrier the only thing keeping him in. Soon after their arrival in Chas City, Nico discovered that Percy was a _very_ restless sleeper, and would wake up most mornings to find his cousin tangled in the sheets on the floor, haven fallen out during the night.

He soon asked Arden, the older of the ginger genii to construct a barrier to fix the falling problem. So far, it worked like a charm.

"Perce." Nico quickly woke the older boy, and dragged him half asleep to the briefing room.

Once in the hallway, they quickly ran into Thalia. She wasn't wearing the regulation black jumpsuit, and they figured she had been out sparring with her squad.

All three soon became members of Division One, leading their squads to the highest ranks. Each squad consisted of six members: a tracker, a medic, a techie, a mage, a diver and a specialist.

For each of their Squads, not only were Percy, Nico and Thalia the leaders, but they were also the diver, specialist and tracker respectively.

"There's been a prophecy," Are Alessandra's greeting words, which freeze Percy's heart. Another prophecy. "And a plea for help."

The briefing room looked like a regular conference room, with a massive holotable in the middle. Alessandra and all the division captains were seated around the table. Jason of Division One, Savannah from Div. 2, Lydia from Div. 3, Aedan and Arden from Div. 4, Hans from 5, and Jackson from 7.

The holotable was projecting the prophecy into the air.

_"Those who came to betray their friends,_

_Soon will meet their tragic ends._

_If the dead can forgive the gods,_

_The living might just beat the odds._

_But if the army cannot look past the crime,_

_To those who stayed has come their time."_

Percy paled. "It's us, isn't it? Me and Thalia and Nico."

Alessandra nods. "Camp Half-Blood requested immediate help and sent this prophecy with their message."

"_Those who came to betray their friends."_ Thalia repeats. 'The gods and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, right?"

Jason sighs. "Pretty much. We believe that '_the dead_' refers to you three and the rest of your friends who we rescued from the Underworld,"

"Which would make '_the living_' everyone who has survived these last hundred or so years." Savannah continues.

Thalia groans. "So pretty much if we don't go down there and save their sorry butts then they'll all die."

The division leaders murmured their agreement.

"Damn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written: 1012/14 Published: 10/21/14**_

_**thes spacing is messed up oh well i'll fix it eventually. **_

_**Answers to reviews:**_

_**The Twelve Olympians- If you really want to. I never really planned on Percy/Alessandra being a ship**_

_**TheMidnightPoet- I'm glad you like it :) the next chapter will be up thursday**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_The spacing is off at the end I don't know why my computer isn't letting me fix it sorry._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person PoV<em>**

Percy had no wish to return to Earth. He had found peace and family on the floating island in the Void, in the streets of Chaos City and its surrounding farms and mountains. His love for the gods and Camp Half-Blood had been ripped from him that day all those years ago, and it could never be replaced.

But here he was, sitting in the auditorium usually reserved for orientations, trying to explain to his squad why they were going to the mortal world.

"Pretty much we're morally obligated to go save them." Thalia says, frowning.

Percy's tracker Zoe scoffs. "Let them burn."

"_Moral obligation,_ Zoe." Thalia's specialist, Chris says. The blonde haired girl was in complete agreement with the other demi-titan, but she understood the words that came out of Thalia's mouth.

Zoe rolls her eyes. "Matters not."

"When are we leaving?" The ever-rational Yazmin asks. She was the mage for Percy's squad. The mages used magic enhance the other's strengths and to fight monsters. She sat up protective wards around the camp and created portals.

"Tomorrow morning." Nico says.

The room explodes.

"Tomorrow!" Kiera, Thalia's mage screeches from the back row.

The entire hall breaks out into argument, and are only silenced by Percy's well practiced New York taxicab whistle.

"_Guys!"_ The black haired boy bellows. "We get it. You don't want to go back. But _neither do we."_

_"_Remember, we were supposed to be executed. We're the last people who want to help the gods." Nico points out.

The auditorium quiets to a mumbling of 'oh yeah.'

Thalia steps forward. "All Alessandra said was that we had to go save them."

She grins, a twinkle in her eyes that screams mischief. "We don't have to be nice about it."

"Are you saying we can play tricks on them?" Yaz smirks

"No…" Thalia answers in a voice that clearly says yes.

"I say we don't tell them who we are." Nico's medic Dasha says from the front "Give them a heart attack at the end."

"We'll need codenames." Ellie, the techie also on Nico's squad points out.

"Playing tricks are we?' Alessandra says from the doorway.

The entire room collectively wears an 'oh shit' expression.

"I want in."

The entire room collectively wears a 'what the hell' expression.

"What?" Zoe asks. "You, wanting to play a trick upon the mortals?"

Alessandra shrugs. "I like my guild members. Any slight against them is one against me." She explains.

"We have Alessandra with us?" Luke laughs from the back. "Those guys will _never_ see it coming."

Alessandra took Percy, Thalia and Nico down to earth while the rest of the three squads prepped the warship for travel. Or rather, Stardust took Waverider, Strike and Shade down to earth.

The entirety of the three squads had come up with nicknames. Each person was outfitted in the standard black skintight suit, black combat boots, and enchanted half-face mask that turned their hair and eyes different colors. Each squad member was also outfitted with a dark grey hoodie with a spiral galaxy under an omega symbol. Their nicknames were written on the back, and their jumpsuits had their name and rank.

The four leaders stepped out of the portal, directly into the middle of camp. Or at least, what they assumed was Camp Half-Blood. A regal looking girl draped in purple had a spear pointed at them, a fierce looking blonde next to her, a long sword pointed at Alessandra's chest.

"I'd put that down if I were you, Annabeth Chase." Alessandra says calmly, looking at the sword. "It would not be a good idea to anger the Guild so soon."

The name that comes out of Alessandra's mouth makes Percy's heart freeze.

Annabeth. She was still alive after all this time.

"You're from the Guild of Chaos?" the girl in purple asks.

"I am the commander-in-chief of the Guild." Alessandra snarks, her now snow-white pixie cut swaying in the slight breeze.

Percy wouldn't have recognized his commander if the mask didn't allow him to see through the other enchantment. Frankly, he wouldn't recognize himself, not when his blonde hair and baby blue eyes had him looking like a son of Apollo.

"I am Reyna. Praetor of Calypso City." The black haired girl introduces.

"These are my captains, Waverider, Strike and Shade." Alessandra says. "We have three squads on their way. Is there anywhere they can land our ship?"

Annabeth gestures off to the right. "The meadow should be alright."

Alessandra smiles in thanks to the blonde, and presses a thumb to her watch. A hologram of who Percy knows is Aedan appears.

To everyone else, it would seem that his dyed blue hair is cropped short in a military cut, and that Arden's green hair is the only thing that sets them apart. Of course, that's only Forge and Tec with dyed hair.

"Meadow. Bring her in." Alessandra smiles.

A ripple goes through the air, and the two girls turn around to be greeted by a massive black ship descending in the meadow.

"_That's your ship?" _ She manages in a small voice.

The_ Seventh Star,_ the division one warship, was Alessandra's pride and joy. It reminded her a lot of the _Enterprise_ from Star Trek_. _ That odd oval shape.

The _Star_ shoot its pillars into the ground, docking. A hatched descended from the underbelly, and before Annabeth could even say anything, around twenty figures had dived out, before opening wings and soaring up into the sky, circling.

"Chief." It was Arden this time. "I'm sending your location to the squads. They'll be there in a moment."

As soon as he said it, the flock of people had dive bombed the plaza, making a few people scream. The figures laughed in the air, a few getting close enough to each other to high-five.

"_OFFICERS!" _Alessandra bellows from the ground, hand on her hips. "That's enough."

The figures circled around once before all gliding in a straight line, coming to a landing by their leader.

Annabeth and Reyna stare in shocked at the machines attached to the officers. Massive metal wings spanned at last ten feet, controlled by joysticks in the palm of the rider's hands.

"Annabeth Chase? Reyna Ramírez-Arellano?" Alessandra smirks.

"These are the members of the Guild of Chas that serve under me and the captains in squads."

"Squad One. Captained by Waverider." She says.

"Seconds." _Luke, Son of Hermes._

"Hexe." _Yazmin, daughter of Hecate._

"Hunter." _Zoe, daughter of Atlas._

"Arrow." _Michael, son of Apollo._

"Fire." _Nella, daughter of Vulcan._

Thalia steps forward. "Squad Two."

"Swords." _Chris, son of Thor._

"Coral." _Becca, daughter of Kymmopoleia._

"Lumos." _Keira, daughter of Trivia._

"Bloom." _Jenna, daughter of Asclepius._

"Tricks." _Charlotte, daughter of Loki._

Nico crosses his arms. "Squad Three."

"Trident." _Anthony, son of Pontus._

"Warlock." _Jacob, son of Frig._

"Ghost." _Bianca, daughter of Hades._

"Solar." _Dasha, daughter of Helios._

"Excalibur." _Ellie, daughter of Magni._

Annabeth and Reyna only stare at the assortment of immortals in front of them.

She says nothing, and eventually Reyna steps forward. "You'll want to meet the senate. They'll explain what's been going on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah. Hi. I haven't actually finished chapter 6 yet bc there are tons of people working on my house and I cant get to my computer. <strong>_

_**Answers to reviews:**_

_**TheMidnightPoet: Oh camp will never know what hit them**_

_**DeanJoFourTrisPercabeth: I'm glad you liked it :) I'm not a Perlia shipper at all, sorry. The story probably wont go in that direction.**_

_**microzombie: Yeah sorry.**_

_**spiesareawesome (guest): it's honestly not planned out at all I just kind of write and hope i don't mess up the main plot to badly.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AYYYYYYYYE GUESS WHAT ITS THE 28TH WHICH MEANS ITS MY BIRTHDAY WOOO OH YEAH THIS JUST MEANS MY FRIENDS BAKE ME COOKIES FOR LUNCH YEAH _**

**_Alessandra's PoV_**

They were ridiculous. No wonder their gods recklessly slaughtered their champions. Annabeth and Reyna thought that they could peacefully have Greek and Roman culture flow seamlessly together. How it had worked for these last fifty years I had no idea.

But they didn't realize how different the deities were, and that they were teetering on the edge of a dangerous civil war. The Romans were so much more bloodlust-y than the aid back Greeks. Eventually their society would fall apart, and the Guild and I would laugh from the Void.

"So, like three, like days, like ago, like..." One Senator started, and I just about swung my blade through him.

We were in the Senate building, the captains and I. The officers had sent back, wanting to make sure that the _Star_ was in good condition after our flight.

"Without the 'likes', if you would." I snap. I was old I could be very menacing.

Another one steps forward as the senator shrinks back. "The water has been acting strangely, not responding to our hydrokinetic demigods. It's dangerous to go out at night, people randomly disappear and there are tons of monsters. We get the occasional that walk out of the forest, but rarely to wee get this many. There are sometimes 5 a day." He says.

"We'll g test your theory with the water." I look over my shoulder, where my three captains were talking to some other senators.

We were inside the senate building, which looked like a massive theatre. High ceilings, pillars, typical Greco-Roman architecture.

"Waverider." I call, and the now blonde Percy turns to me. I beckon him over, and he comes to a stop next to me, standing at parade.

"Waverider, this is senator…" I trail off, of actually knowing. I shift my gaze from this reality to where I can see his aura.

Everyone had an aura. For those who could read it, it could tell them lot of things about you. My eyes temporarily glow, before I returned to normal.

"Senator Jacob Smith, son of Mars." I say, smiling. "This is my captain, Waverider. He has hydro-kinesis."

"Senator Smith says that the water is misbehaving. What do you think?"

Percy shuts his eyes, and his hair whips around as if in a harsh wind.

Every guild officer, upon graduation from the Academy is bestowed a gift from Chaos. I had the ability to see auras, Percy complete control over water, Thalia over electricity, and Nico over shadows. Most were a more powerful extension of a demigod's natural ability, but some were gifted something different. Luke, who hosted the titan of time during his life, was bestowed the ability to manipulate time.

In an instant he had opened his eyes, exposing his glowing blue eyes. "The water shows signs of an approaching storm, Commander. But otherwise, the oceans are fine." He tilts his head. "The school of marlin on the south end have alerted my e of rumors that- oh." He stops, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I'd recommend keeping all hydrokinetic children away from the south side."

I roll my eyes. Fish like to gossip like you would not believe.

The Senator doesn't look convinced. I sigh. I tap my watch, and Aedan's face pops up.

"Hey hey hey, Commandah!" He drawls, grinning.

"Forge."

"Sorry. What can I do for you?" He sobers.

"Put me through to Lumos and Cora." _Becca and Kiera._

"On it."

Within seconds, the two girl's faces were side by side.

"Commander." They say simultaneously.

"We have a senator here who believes there's a bit of a problem with the oceans. Waverider says it's clear, but can you two go search so the dear senator can sleep soundly tonight?" I sigh.

"Yep." Becca says, and they hang up.

I turn back to our little group, which has now come to include Annabeth, Reyna the other captains.

After an hour or so, the captains and I had learned more than we liked about the camp- most of it we had already known from the detailed reports the Guild kept on each planet.

Camp Half-blood, after the demises of its strongest heroes, hadn't fared to well. They managed to survive for about 40 years before they ran into the Roman demigods of Camp Jupiter. Eventually, after a small war in which they had to team up, they became allies. Flash forward about 60 years, and their camps are in danger of being found out. So Calypso, who had been freed after the Titan War offered up her old island. The camps made their home there, on Ogygia. They called their town Calypso City in her honor.

My watch and the three captains' flare to life, startling the group.

"_Commander!"_ It's Arden, broadcasting to all four of us. "We have an attempted security breach of the port side!"

Immediately, I sprint out of the Senate, Percy, Thalia and Nico behind me. In turn, they are followed by Annabeth and Reyna.

"Sector?" Thalia asks, activating her Gift and soaring into the sky towards the _Star._

"_Beta sector. I've got eyes on them now. SIRS lists them as Leander Jenkins, Christopher Knox, and Fenly Hadder. It's the campers. Two of Hermes and one of Mercury."_ Aedan's voice joins his brother's.

I motion for the other two captains to follow Thalia, and their metal wings fold out and they rocket into the sky.

I stop, and turn to the leaders of Calypso City. "We have three of your campers trying to break into the _Star._ If you wanted our help so bad, this is not how you show it."

The three were in massive amounts of trouble. They could have potentially cost the entire camp their survival if Percy hadn't decided to forgive them.

"I saw a bakery in town," Chris remarks as all of the officers were hanging about in the lounge, "Looked good."

"You want to go to a bakery." Yazmin deadpans from her position across from the blonde. Both girls are next to each other on one of the blue couches.

Luke shrugs. It's a good idea, really. Go into town, see how they live."

"Field trip?" Jacob asks.

"Field trip." The rest of his division-mates echo

**_So it's a bit short sorry. On a much cooler note IT'S MY BIRTHDAY OH YEAH! GUESS WHO"S NOW 15 AND TECHNICALLY ABLE TO GET A LEARNERS PERMIT note to self and parents don't ever let me drive ever._**

**_Answers to reviews:_**

**_DeanJoFourTrisPercabeh: I tend to keep my pairings canon and my characters asexual. Something I never really realized I did until recently. I always wrote my characters as having too much stuff to do and not enough time for romance. When I edit the story after its done I might go back and add pairings. idk thought._**

**_Spiesareawesome (guest): yep. Really. I very seldom plan out any of my stories. I'm glad you like the nicknames. It took me forever to get all of their parents sorted out and give them cool nicknames._**

**_{{ If anybody wants to follow me on tumblr i'm kingofjotunheim but im curently using my halloween url which is kingofhalloweeen so yeah. I'll go back to my normal one on Nov 1}}_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alessandra's PoV_**

As it turns out, the bakery Chris saw was run by a group of nymphs. Smiling the whole time, they, in much detail, described all of their products, from the Cheese Danishes to the German pretzels with poppy seeds.

Chris was in familiar territory, having been raised by a baker in her mortal lifetime. After talking to the bakers –in which everyone else went for coffee- she walked out with an armful of bread and a promise to return in the morning.

"Made some new friends?" Jacob laughs.

Chris only mock glare at her friend. "Guess no cinnamon bagels for you, then."

The red-head squeals at the mention of his favorite food.

Chris shakes her head, and he pouts.

"C'mon guys." I stand up from my chair outside the quiet little coffee shop. "Time to get going."

"We just got here!" Luke protests.

"Trust me. We should get back to the ship."

Percy looks up from his mug of hot cocoa. "You see something?"

As the daughter of Chaos, I had enhanced abilities, akin to that of a god. One such ability was the gift of sight. I could see into the future, but only a couple minutes. And weirdly enough, what was for dinner. It was a running joke in the Guild to get the newbies to place bets on dinner. The guild captains were always a few bucks richer every night.

"The seers saw something." I say "Don't know what though."

Percy stands up, and the rest of his squad follows suit.

_**OKAY ATTENTION PEOPLE:**_

_**Honestly, this story sucks balls (excuse my language). **_

**_I was reading it over one day and i couldnt stop wincing. Alessandra is soooo Mary Sue, and I'm lacking the amount of description that my story normally has. So everything is going to be re-written. and re-uploaded._**

**_I'm leaving this one up, just so people can compare it when i upload the new one. It will be under a different title probably, so just watch out for that._**

_**Big thanks to every last one of you who read and reviewed this. It may not seem like much, but it means so much more than you think.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Anya**_


End file.
